Talk:Alvin Jr. (Video Game)
Father Does Dorian Lockett saying "Carver is a bitch. He knocked up my woman." really count as solid evidence? Just asking as it doesn't seem like a very serious answer.-Gboy4 (talk) 20:41, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Not really, the father of the baby could be either of them, but this page is already assuming without giving us any proof that Carver is the father, so whatever, they even locked it so no one could fix that, it seems they are determined to pass this as a well known thing. --Doomroar (talk) 08:03, July 25, 2014 (UTC) This page was locked as the result of a long edit war switching between Alvin and Carver, and it just so happened to be locked when Carver's name was edited on the page rather than Alvin's. Yes, you are both correct; it could be either Alvin or Carver, but that is the reason that it displays Carver on the page rather than both or none. So don't conclude that Carver's name was fixed on this page as a result of people being 'determined to pass this on as a well known thing.' InspectorJ (talk) 08:49, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I know but some ignorant people, keep editing it so no one can fix it. The father is still unknown, but since people want the child to not be Alvin's, they incorrectly edit the page, it's stupid because their taking a voice actors joking comment as fact, which is just retarded, all someone has to do is look at the baby, and they can tell it's not carvers, or just play the fucking game, because the game gives you the option to say the baby looks like alvin, or you can say that It doesn't look like carver, which confirms the child is Alvin's, some people are just too stupid, and probably never even seen how a half black, half white baby looks, but since I have 100s in my family, I can tell that's not what a 50%black and 50%white baby looks like Look, for now, we don't know who the father is, but Alvin's VA made that statement, so until we can contact him and ask him if he was joking, Carver will remain the confirmed father. Also, that baby doesn't look like Alvin or Carver, and just because Clementine says it looks like him doesn't mean she's telling the truth. Clem has blatantly lied before. Remember when she licked the salt lick? TheWalkingEd (talk) 22:34, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Wow really, Carver was never confirmed to be the father either, I'd rather believe the game, than some stupid joking voice actor, who gave that statement before the episode even came out So since you're all about proof. When did Dorian Locket say he was joking? ('[[User talk:CamTheWoot|'T]]|'[[User blog:CamTheWoot|'B]]|''' ''') 22:39, July 25, 2014 (UTC) When did he say he wasn't? Carver not up my bitch, that's not confirmation by the developers, not to mention it was made in march Pardon? Well, all you edits must your must undone then. When did you say you wren't joking when you added them? Just because he said he wasn't joking you assume his is... It doesn't matter if he is a developer or not, he as a member of TellTale's production, making him a valid source. ('[[User talk:CamTheWoot|'T]]|'[[User blog:CamTheWoot|'B]]|''' ''') 22:46, July 25, 2014 (UTC) That's not true, being a voice actor doesn't mean you're part of the production team, it doesn't make you a valid source either especially since what he said hasn't been confirmed by telltale, and since the interview was given way before the episode even came out, so until you get a more recent confirmation from a truly valid source the father shall remain unknown The only truth that we have is the unknown, and we don't know who the father of the baby is, as i said before it could be either of them, but we don't know who yet! so stop assuming that it is Carver or Calvin for that matter, just put it as father unknown and add that part of the plot of the story is that we don't know who the father of the baby may be --Doomroar (talk) 04:12, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Again: how exactly does "Carver is a bitch. He knocked up my woman." qualify as serious sounding and 100% solid evidence? Gboy4 (talk) 11:51, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Rebecca's baby as the protagonist of Season 3 This is a long shot but is it possible that Rebeccas baby could be Season 3s protagonist. Like the game could set place like 20 years after Season 2 and clemintine could name him Lee since he died or Nick (since he passed) or even Luke (which is preety random) IDK comment back if u think this idea is on track or far off. Possibly but, I see Kenny as the protagonist. Baconzz (talk) 20:41, August 1, 2014 (UTC)Baconzz Rebecca predicts it's a boy Not sure if trivia section is completely wrong or not. In my playthrough, I told Rebecca that Alvin thought it's going to be a girl. Rebecca says something sentimental about Alvin and that she has a feeling it's a boy. :Na, in A House Divided in some dialogue with Clem at the lodge she mentions that "She's kicking" and "She's gonna be a runner".TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 11:41, August 3, 2014 (UTC)